There is known a service for providing map information in response to a request from a user terminal. For example, according to the following Patent Literature 1, in such service, an area of a large-scale object represented by a rectangular region displayed on a map can be intuitively recognized by the user by displaying the number obtained from dividing the area of the rectangular region by an area of a chosen famous building (such as a dome baseball stadium).